The present invention relates generally to erasable boards including so-called "dry erase" boards. More specifically, the present invention relates to erasable board kits with a substrate that includes a design or indicia disposed thereon.
Dry erase boards are known. A typical dry erase board includes a white board or substrate that is coated with an enamel, film, ultraviolet cured liquid, liquid varnish, or porcelain finish. Specially designed markers are employed which are used to write on the substrate. While the ink of the marker dries on the substrate, the ink does not bond to the substrate surface and the writing can be easily removed with a soft eraser, cloth, finger, etc.
One shortcoming of such dry erase boards is the inability to easily either apply graphics or indicia to the substrate or the inability to easily change any graphics or indicia that has been previously applied to the substrate. For example, some dry erase boards are provided with horizontal lines for writing purposes. The lines are not removable and cannot be altered. Other boards may have an indicia or a design permanently adhered to the board with paint or permanent marking pens. Again, once the indicia is implied, it is difficult or time consuming to remove.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved dry erase board which provides a substrate equipped with a design, graphics or indicia and further which enables the design, graphics or indicia to be easily changed or exchanged during the life of the board.